The accident
by Mandymom
Summary: Ichimatsu gets turned into a cat boy by accident, which leads to Karamatsu realizing he is in love with Ichimatsu. Warning: Incest.
"This will allow me to be able to freely transform into a cat then back to a human, right?"

"Of course! At least, it should."

"DO IT!" Ichimatsu got injected with the shot. He then turned into a cat. "NYA! It worked!" He then transformed back into a human. However, he had cat ears and a tail.

"Bro, you have ears and a tail..."

"N-Nya? How could this happen to me nya?"

"You look so cute nya!" Jyushimatsu complimented.

"Stop teasing me!"

"It was just a compliment." Jyushimatsu stared at Ishimatsu's tail. He then put his hand on it, sending shivers up Ishimatsu's spine.

"D-Don't touch there! It feels weird when you do that..."

"Sorry..."

"You didn't know...it's okay bro..."

"You should figure out exactly what it feels like on your own time."

"I'll actually do that now...I'll probably forget later..." Ichimatsu touched his tail. _It feels...good...Sexually good..._ Ichimatsu started rubbing his tail. "Oh man..." He started moaning and purring. Loudly. "Yes..." Karamatsu got really flustered by this, and covered his ears. It didn't help.

"D-Don't do that here!" Osomatsu urged, having at least a vague idea of what Ichimatsu was feeling. Ichimatsu ignored him.

"It sounds so sexual!" Karamatsu added. He realized he had a raging erection. Jyushimatsu noticed.

"Your aroused by Ichimatsu's moaning and purring aren't you?" Jyushimatsu whispered.

"N-No!" Karamatsu whispered back.

"Then why do you have an erection?"

"I...I'm a dirty pervert who gets aroused by his brother! I'm...going home."

"Karamatsu's going home to brood. At least, I think he's going to brood."

When Karamatsu got home, he lied down on the floor.

"I'm such a dirty pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert! How could I get aroused by my brother?! I'm disgusting! I need therapy. No, I need to die! I am scum! I am a terrible person! I'm the worst out of the Matsuno brothers!" Then, it hit him. He wasn't just aroused by his brother, he was in LOVE with him too. "Oh man, why me? WHY ME!?" Karamatsu screamed out, sobbing. He got up to go get a knife from the kitchen. He grabbed the biggest one, and carried it to his room. He then wrote a note.

 _Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, and Todomatsu, I'm dead. I no longer have the will to live because I'm a dirty pervert who fell in love with his own brother. I also feel like a failure. No matter how hard I try to be cool, I always fail. It's all your fault, but I can't just get rid of you guys. There is no purpose for me anymore. Also, be sure to play saxophone at my funeral. That is my last wish._ Karamatsu set the note next to his feet. He then stabbed himself, coughing up a lot of blood, and fell to the floor, dead. Then, the brothers got home.

"Karamastu!" Osomatsu called.

"Karamatsu!"

"Maybe he's brooding in the bedroom." Jyushimatsu suggested. He ran over to the bedroom. He saw Karamatsu's corpse. "Come quick! Karamatsu's dead!" Jyushimatsu called. They immediately came.

"Huh? There's a...note..." Osomatsu read it aloud.

"I can't believe it...he killed himself! Just because he fell in love with one of us!" Ichimatsu sobbed. "I never..." Ichimatsu sniffed. "Got to tell you how I feel..." Several tears fell on Karamatsu. Suddenly, Karamatsu came back to life. "I...can't believe it! The power of my love revived you! Oh I'm so happy!" Ichimatsu kissed Karamatsu, and Karamatsu kissed back. Tears ran down Jyushimatsu's face. Karamatsu broke away from the kiss.

"But Ichimatsu..." Ichimatsu resumed kissing him. Karamatsu broke away again. "We can't be lovers."

"Yes we can! It doesn't matter that we're related! It's kismet Karamatsu! Kismet!"

"Stop with that fate bullshit man. There is no such thing as fate."

"Yes there is!" They kept arguing.

"Stop arguing!" Jyushimatsu said at last. "You two would make a horrible couple. Me and Ichimatsu should get together instead!"

"Actually, I could be lovers with both of you."

"HUH?!"

"Or are you too greedy and just want me for yourself?" Ichimatsu asked. Kanomatsu shook his head.

"Is it okay with you Jyushimatsu?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, it's settled."

 **The end.**


End file.
